It is known in the art relating to air bag modules to provide a horn switch within a driver air bag module. The horn switch is usually electrically connected to the horn through a power wire and a ground wire extending from the air bag module. The power wire is positioned along the steering column through a hole in a steering wheel insert. The ground wire is connected to the steering wheel insert which is grounded through a steering column attachment.
The ground wire is attached to the steering wheel insert at the vehicle assembly plant by pushing the ground wire over a stud mounted on the steering wheel. Access to the stud is restricted and thus insertion of the ground wire is difficult. It is desirable to eliminate the difficult insertion of the ground wire by creating a ground path between the air bag module and the steering wheel insert that is attached to the driver air bag module at the module assembly location.